Eden
by mel-baba
Summary: Les derniers moments de solitude sont les plus difficiles à affronter.TRADUCTION de l'italien de AGNESE POTTER!reviews pleeease!


Bonjour les gens !

Voici une ptite traduction d'une fic de Agnese Potter , originalement en italien.

Je suis tombée dessus et j'ai décidé de vous la faire connaître d'une part parce ce qu'il n' y a pas assez de fic sur le couple Remus/Sirius, d'autre part parce que je la trouve particulièrement belle !

Disclaimer :Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'histoire blablabla…

Bonne lecture !

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Did you ever think of me ?_

Les heures s'écoulent lentement, comme si cette journée ne voulait jamais atteindre sa fin tant désiréeOu peut-être n'est ce qu'une impression et qu'en réalité le temps s'écoule aussi vite qu'à son habitude.

Cela arrivera_…_Pourtant je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas résister : le silence me lacère les tympans, l'attente me dévore la chaire.

Lentement je lève les yeux et regarde l'horloge au mur.

« Remus est à la maison »indique-t-elle.

Mais de qui se moque-t-on ?

Cela n'est pas la 'maison', je n'en ai jamais eu.

Seulement un édifice vide qui ne représente rien.

Il n'y a pas de 'maison' pour un loup-garou.

Je serre les dents et je me lève d'un coup Assez !Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça : je dois trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper

_Did you ever think of me,  
As your best friend_

Je monte lentement l'échelle conduisant au grenier tout en respirant profondément afin d'essayer de retrouver un peu de mon calme habituel.

La poussière mélangée à une légère odeur de moisissure assaillent violemment mes narines. Je devrais tenir cet endroit propre.  
Je m'assois entre de nombreuses babioles et je cherche Je cherche jusqu'à ce qu je trouve ce que je voulais : un albums de photos usé(NDT : il y avait ici une phrase toute minuscule que j'ai du couper car c'était impossible de la traduire !).

Le dernier témoignage de mon bonheur passé. Le seul que je n'ai pas le cœur de détruire.

D'une main tremblante je soulève la couverture , retraçant des doigts les mots inscrits de l'écriture particulière de James.

« A Remus, afin qu'il ne nous oublie jamais.

James, Peter et Sirius ».

Je ris presque de la façon absurde dont cette phrase a vraiment guidé mes pas au coursde ma vie adulte. Il y a presque dans ces paroles le résumé de mes quatorze dernières années.

Comment oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?

James, Peter , Sirius…durant toutes ces années je n'ai pas cessé un instant de penser à vous. Comment « oublier » ?

Je sens la frustration se transformer encore une fois en colère, dans mes veines.

Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ?Et dire que d'habitude les heures glissen_t_ aussi vite que du sable entre les doigts.

_Did I ever think of you,  
I'm not complaining_

Je retourne dans les petit mais accueillant salon, l'album sous le bras, les goût des larmes encore frais sur mes lèvres.

Je me sens faible, j'ai honte de moi-même, mais je ne parviens pas à affronter la tristesse.

Et le temps s'écoule trop , trop lentement .Et il m'use petit à petit.La solitude ne m'a jamais été aussi pénible que maintenant qu'elle est sur le point de se finir.

Je pose mon chargement sur le bureau et je vais à la cuisine me faire du thé.

Bien que je me débatte avec les meubles pour trouver un filtre, je ne réussis pas à éloigner le rapide flot d'images qui prennent possession de mon esprit.

Elles font mal. Mais à leur façon, elles sont aussi agréables.

James apparaissant de sous sa cape d'invisibilité , le visage légèrement rougi par la course illuminé d'un énorme sourire- qui sait quel Serpentard en a fait les frais…

Peter que je croyais connaître me racontant embarrassé son premier rendez-vous avec Nell.

Sirius, le regard douloureusement doux et préoccupé , me soulevant dans ses bras délicatement après une pleine Lune afin de s'occuper de mes blessures.

« Sirius »

Son nom sonne toujours aussi doux sur ma langue.

_Did I ever think of you,  
As my enemy_

« Sirius »

Pendant combien de temps dans le passé ai-je tenté d'éloigner de moi le frisson se séduisante perversion qui se cachait dans ce nom.

Le seul souvenir de ses baiser était un délicieux pêché au miel.

Il était un assassin, une sorte de bras- droit de Voldemort .Ou du moins le croyais-je.

Je ne pouvais être amoureux de quelqu'un qui, outre avoir exterminé une douzaine de passants sans visages ni nom , mais pourtant toujours humains, avait tué deux personnes qui était comme des frères pour lui.

Et qui m'avait laissé derrière.

En vie.

Seul.

J'étais seul, corps et âme.

Mais je voulais aussi le tuer.

Pour moi, pour eux, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

En une seule nuit il avait réussi à m'arracher le cœur et à le mettre en morceaux, comme de l'argile, me laissant seul à en ramasser les débris.

Il m'avait trahi, il avait trahi son compagnon de la pire façon qui soit.

Si seulement…

Did you ever think of me

…si seulement il m'avait laissé faire partie du même Enfer.

_I'm complaining_

J'aurais vendu mon âme pour ne plus être seul.

J'ai passé douze années à l'aimer puis le haïr puis l'aimer encore.

Le loup en moi désirait ardemment s'unir à nouveau avec son compagnon pendant que moi je souhaitais le tuer.

Je sentais qu'il était en vie, je sentais qu'il souffrait. Je sentais qu'il était en train de m'oublier .De nous oublier.

Et moi…

Assez à présent !

Fini les souvenirs !Je dois me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.

Si…si seulement cette fiche journée se décidait à atteindre son terme.

Demain, demain il sera à nouveau avec moi.

Respire Remus, respire, c'est une question d'heure désormais. Résiste jusqu'à demain.

_I never tried to feel_

Je ne dois pas .

Penser.

A nous.

Je ne dois pas.

Plus de Maraudeurs .

Plus de famille Potter .

Plus de « pauvre Peter ».

Sirius et moi sommes les seuls restant.

Les deux derniers.

Deux derniers.

Un frisson froid me parcoure

_I never tried to feel  
This vibration_

J'ai souvent essayé de comprendre ce que signifiait tout cela, si tout n'était qu'un jeu une macabre du destin ou si cela aidait à accomplir une grande chose. Je n'ai jamais réussi à apporter une réponse.

_I never tried to reach _

Je m'extirpe lentement su puit des souvenirs dans lequel j'étais tombé et je prends la tasse de thé, désormais infusé plus que nécessaire.

C'est amer et chaque gorgée chaude et lente qui descend lentement dans ma gorge ressemble de plus en plus à de le boue.

Je suis nerveux, je e sais.

Nerveux et mélancolique Une combinaison mortelle.

Mais je crois que c'est plus que compréhensible, étant donné ce qui est sur le point de se passer.

« Sirius ».

_I never tried to reach  
Your eden_

Je regarde encore une fois l'horloge.

« Remus est à la maison ».

L'aiguille est encore seule, la mienne uniquement , et elle ment toujours.

Si ça continue ainsi, je deviendrai fou avant que tu ne sois arrivé.

_I never tried to feel_

Je pose lentement la tasse désormais vide et je me dirige vers le bureau.Je me mets à lire quelque chose quand-

_I never tried to …_

- j'entends gratter à la porte.

Non….ce n'est pas possible.C'est….trop tôt.

J'empoigne ma baguette et je revêt aussitôt mon habituelle froideur.

J'ouvre la porte d'un seul mouvement , pointant ma baguette vers la source de ce bruit.

Et quand je me retrouve face à ces énormes yeux gris trop humain pour appartenir à un animal, à l'intérieur de moi je sens s'évanouir la nervosité, l'anxiété, la colère, la tristesse, la mélancolie…Tout disparaît .

Il reste seulement un heureux remue – ménage , localisé jute à la hauteur de l'estomac.

Il est ici.

Devant moi.

Vrai.

Vivant.

Et brusquement, j'ai envie de rire, de crier, de pleurer ou de tout faire à la fois.

De souffrir ,de faire l'amour, de parles des heures et des heures et des heures et des heures…

« Sirius…bienvenu à la maison »m'entends-je chuchoter alors que je m'agenouille pour enlacer l'énorme chien noir qui redevient tout de suite une homme.

Il tremble, ou peut-être est-ce moi.

Je ne sais pas.

Je sais juste que je suis heureux ; j'ai retrouvé l'homme qui tient emprisonné dans sa poitrine le flamme de la mienne.

Qui sait combien de temps nous pourrons rester ensemble, qui sais si à la fin de cette seconde guerre contre Voldemort nous serons encore en vie.

La seule chose sûre est que pour le première fois en quatorze ans , j'ai envie de vivre.

Pour lui.

Pour moi.

_Your Eden…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors ?elle n'est pas belle cette fic ?

Allez, une ptite review pour la traductrice qui s'est bien pris la tête sur certains mots n'étant PAS( je l'affirme) dans le dictionnaire….

bizzzz

ps :quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce que signifie _babbane_ dans la belle langue de Belluci ?

bon et à part ça, une review pour la traductrice sviouplaiaiaiaiaiaiat !


End file.
